


crybaby boy (no more, no more)

by sleepy_ry



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Link's never killed anything until he goes to rescue Tetra.
Kudos: 4





	crybaby boy (no more, no more)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Wind Waker' nor am I profiting from this.

He’s never killed anything. A spider scuttling around the house or vermin searching through the pantry can be returned outdoors. Link watches, horrified as the creature gurgles, twitching one more time and then going still. 

Orca and Sturgeon could name the creature for him. How much battle has his borrowed sword seen? He's never considered the men as anything other than neighbors with a love for bickering. Men who pass down a sword can understand killing. 

Will his grandmother understand? 

Link presses his knuckles to his mouth, willing the bile to remain down. He can’t cry now. 

He’s a man.

**Author's Note:**

> Every single bookmark/comment/kudos goes appreciated! I am... buried in Gore/Kink/Whumptober prompts, and will return to my regularly scheduled nonsense once it is over... prolly.


End file.
